Schicksalsnacht
by NickiR
Summary: Die Kurzgeschichte spielt in der Nacht in der Lily und James Potter starben und Harry zum Waisen wurde. Doch war geschah an diesem Abend im Haus von James bestem Freund, der den Schrecken langsam zu ahnen beginnt?


Schicksalsnacht

Ihr Blick ruhte auf der Uhr über dem Küchentisch. Stetig kroch der Zeiger weiter. Tick, tack, tick, tack. Sie trommelte mit den Fingern auf der gewachsten Tischdecke. Er hätte längst hier sein sollen. Die Dunkelheit draußen drückte gegen die Fensterscheiben. Schwarz, bedrohlich. Früher hatte sie nie Angst im Dunkeln gehabt. Früher, als die Welt noch in Ordnung war. Früher, als niemand ihnen nach dem Leben trachtete. Wieder wanderte ihr Blick zur Wanduhr. Seit über einer Stunde saß sie schon so da und starrte die dunkeln Zifferblätter auf dem braun-beigen Hintergrund an. Starr vor Angst. Was, wenn es diesmal passiert war? Was, wenn er nicht mehr zurückkam?

Bei dem Klicken des Türschlosses fuhr sie heftig zusammen. Sofort sprang sie auf, sie hörte wie der Küchenstuhl hinter ihr strauchelte, doch sie eilte weiter in den dunklen, schmalen Hausflur, in Richtung Vordertür. „Sirius?", wisperte sie, als sie seine dunkle Silhouette erkannte, die gleich darauf gründlich die Tür hinter sich verschloss. „Ich bin hier.", entgegnete er. Er drückte ihr flüchtig im Vorbeigehen einen Kuss auf die Stirn und lief weiter in die Küche.

„Was war los?" Sie war ihm in die Küche gefolgt, blieb im Türrahmen stehen, als wollte sie den Schrecken, der von ihm ausging, auf Abstand halten. Denn irgendetwas war geschehen. Irgendetwas war nicht in Ordnung. Das konnte sie sehen. Sie kannte ihn jetzt lange genug. Sie konnte die gestrafften Schultern, die feinen Fältchen auf seinem Nasenrücken und die schmalen Lippen als das deuten, was sie waren. Anzeichen von Gefahr. Vorzeichen, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Sirius schnaubte. Er nahm sich ein Glas aus dem Küchenschrank, füllte es mit Wasser aus dem Kran und trank in großen Zügen. Sie schaute ihn gebannt an, beobachtete jede Regung, als könne sie daraus lesen, was passiert war. Was sie nicht einmal wagte zu denken. Sirius strich sich das Haar aus der Stirn. Er sah müde aus. „Peter ist nicht gekommen.", entgegnete er knapp. Dann drückte er sich an ihr vorbei und sie hörte seine schnellen Schritte auf der Treppe ins Obergeschoss.

Sie konnte sich nicht rühren vor Schreck. Peter? Unwillkürlich erschien das Gesicht von dem kleinen, liebenswürdigen Mann vor ihrem inneren Auge. Sie wusste, dass er immer Angst gehabt hatte. Sie wusste, dass er diese Furcht nur so schlecht unterdrücken konnte. Und doch hatte er es getan, er hatte es geschafft, Tag für Tag den Mut aufzubringen und weiterzukämpfen. An der Seite seiner Freunde. Und jetzt? Was würden sie ihm antun? Was hatten sie ihm bereits angetan? Er war nie ein großer Zauberer gewesen. Es war so viel schwerer für ihn sich zur Wehr zu setzen. Sie fühlte, wie ihre Knie zitterten bei dem Gedanken Peter vielleicht nie mehr wiederzusehen. Sie schluckte ein paarmal hart und trocken um den Kloß in ihrer Kehle loszuwerden. Doch er schien sich nicht zu rühren. Schien ihr die Luft ab zu drücken.

Auf zittrigen Beinen folgte sie Sirius die Treppe hoch. Sie fand ihn im Schlafzimmer. Im grellen Licht der Deckenlampe sah er unnatürlich bleich aus. Er saß auf der Bettkante, in der Hand einen kleinen Taschenspiegel und rief den Namen seines besten Freundes. Es kam keine Antwort. „James Potter! Verdammt, hörst du mich?" Panik klang in seiner Stimme durch. Mit einem Satz sprang er auf und schleuderte den Spiegel hinter sich. Er prallte auf der Bettdecke ab, machte einen halben Salto und landete wieder, mit der Spiegelfläche nach unten.

Sie machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und legte ihn eine Hand auf den Rücken. Sie spürte wie seine Muskeln hart wurden, sich verkrampften. „Armer Peter.", flüsterte sie. Sirius entwand sich ihrer Hand mit einer leichten Drehung und machte zwei große Schritte auf die Tür zu. „Arm?", fauchte er. Wut funkelte in seinen Augen. „Der Mistkerl hat sie verraten!" Er stürmte aus dem Zimmer. „Er hat uns alle verraten!"

Verständnislos starrte sie auf den leeren Fleck, dort, wo eben noch Sirius gestanden hatte. Peter hatte sie verraten? Die Worte hallten durch ihren Kopf. Als wolle der Sinn nicht zu ihrem Verstand durchdringen. Oder wollte sie ihn nicht reinlassen? Er hatte _sie_ verraten! Langsam fanden die Puzzlestückchen ihren Platz in dem Chaos in ihrem Kopf. Es war nicht Peter, um den Sirius sich sorgte. Nein, die Sorge galt einem anderen Freund. Sirius bestem Freund.

Sie schnappte nach Luft. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich, fütterten ihren Geist mit grauenvollen Auswüchsen. Sie sah James Potter, seine Frau Lily und ihren kleinen Sohn. Es waren schreckliche Bilder. Bilder, die nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen konnten. Nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen durften!

Ihre Füße setzten sich in Bewegung, trugen sie wie automatisch die Treppe hinunter. Aber wie?, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Wie hätte er das tun können? Sie hatten doch alle möglichen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen. Sogar, und sie war eine der wenigen die das wusste, einen Fidelius Zauber gesprochen. Keiner konnte zu ihnen, außer Sirius sagte ihnen, wo sie sich versteckten. Sie selbst hatte die Potters seither nicht mehr gesehen.

Sie war im Wohnzimmer angekommen. Sirius kniete vor dem kleinen, schlichten Kamin. Ein zierlicher Topf mit einem feinen Pulver stand zu seiner Rechter. Vor ihm knisterte ein smaragdgrünes Feuer auf dem leeren Kaminrost. „Komm schon, komm schon!", murmelte er und warf seinen Kopf mit aller Kraft in das Feuer, doch er prallte zurück, als wäre er gegen eine massive Wand gelaufen, und landete rücklings auf dem Boden.

„Es war eine List!", flüsterte sie. Ihre Hände krallten sich in den Türrahmen, Halt suchend. Sirius, immer noch auf dem Boden liegend, drehte seinen Kopf und sah sie an, nur ganz kurz, dann richtete er sich auf und sagte schlicht: „Ja." „Und du hast mir nichts gesagt." Sie schaute ihn an, suchte seinen Blick, doch er schaute sie nicht länger an. „Wir haben niemanden etwas gesagt, nicht einmal Remus!", erwiderte er ungehalten. _Nicht einmal Remus!_ Die Worte trafen sie wie Peitschenhiebe. War sie denn nicht wichtiger? Stand sie denn nicht an erster Stelle bei ihm? Vertraute er ihr denn nicht ganz und gar? Mit Mühe schluckte sie das schale Gefühl in ihrem Mund herunter. Es hatte jetzt keinen Zweck über so etwas zu reden. Es gab dringlichere Dinge. „Du kannst sie nicht erreichen?" Sie machte einen Schritt auf Sirius zu. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. Wieder fuhr er sich mit den Händen durchs Haar. „Er antwortet nicht auf den Patronus, er erscheint nicht im Spiegel, was beim Kamin passiert hast du ja gesehen." Ein verzweifelter Ausdruck erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Auf dem Weg hierher hab ich sogar versucht über so ein rotes Haus mit einem Telefon mit ihm zu sprechen!". Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen hätte sie bei dieser Vorstellung wahrscheinlich gelacht. Doch die Situation war nicht zum Lachen. Sie wusste, was das bedeuten konnte.

Sirius Gesichtszüge wurden hart. „Ich werde hinfliegen!" „Nein!". Sie packte ihn am Arm. „Wenn _er_ noch da ist. Sirius, es gibt nichts was du dann tun könntest. Du musst hier bleiben, hier, bei mir!" Worte, so viele Worte, die sie eigentlich gar nicht hatte sagen wollen. Doch sie fanden ihren Weg, noch bevor sie sie stoppen konnte. „Du musst ruhig bleiben. Es ist wichtiger-" „Nichts!", er hatte sich mit einem Ruck aus ihrem Griff befreit und funkelte sie aus wütenden, verständnislosen Augen an. „Nichts ist wichtiger als James Leben! Hörst du, gar nichts!" Er stürmte an ihr vorbei aus dem Zimmer, aus dem Haus. Sie hörte das Röhren des Motors, als Sirius sein Motorrad startete und davon flog.

Sie taumelte in die Küche wich dem umgefallenen Stuhl aus und stürzte zum Fenster. Sie starrte nach draußen, folgte mit den Augen dem Fleck, der sich schnell in der Dunkelheit verlor. Heiße Tränen flossen ihr über die Wangen, sammelten sich am Kinn und tropften auf die saubere, glänzende Anrichte. _Nichts ist wichtiger_, hatte er gesagt. Ich bin dir nicht wichtig, hämmerte es in ihrem Kopf. Wir sind nicht wichtig.

Sie hörte das Ticken des Zeigers der Küchenuhr. Tick, tack, tick, tack. Monoton, gleichförmig. Das Ticken war unwichtig. Es hatte keine Bedeutung mehr. Es gab nichts mehr worauf sie wartete. Niemand mehr, der nach Hause kommen würde.


End file.
